When manufacturing semiconductor devices on substrates like semiconductor wafers, for example silicon wafers, metal is deposited on the substrate, for example on a non-processed backside of the substrate or a processed front side of the substrate, to provide electrical contacts to the semiconductor devices and/or to provide interconnects between various parts of the devices manufactured. Various metal deposition techniques are conventionally used, for example sputtering, galvanization or so-called electroless plating. One example for electroless plating is electroless nickel plating, where an autocatalytic deposition of nickel phosphorus (NiP) by immersion of the substrate into a plating bath may be used. In some cases, this may lead to the formation of nickel flitters, for example in a peripheral region of the substrate. Similar phenomena may occur using other metals. Such flitters have a poor adherence to the substrate, which constitutes a quality risk and which may require additional measures when manufacturing semiconductor devices, like regular change of filters or of a plating bath used.